Merry Christmikkah
by Decide
Summary: This a different type of Plum that focuses mainly on Valerie Plum Kloughn and her family. Neither Ranger or Joe factor in or make an appearance. It is intended to be a different take on the December holiday season.


Merry Chrismukkah

A/N: Not mine but I can play. I wanted to write something warm and fuzzy. It is not exactly canon, but since Val has been left out in the last couple of books, it is entirely plausible. During this holiday season, I'd like to emphasize the feeling of love and family, rather than the differences of how or what you celebrate, whether it be Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwansaa, or Eid al-Adha, the Winter Solistice. I just want to wish you the best.

It was a cold day; the temperature only went up to twenty degrees, which made sense, since it was late December – the twenty-second, to be exact. Today was the first day of winter. Only two more shopping days left until Christmas. Trenton was bustling with the hustle of the crowds of last minute shoppers.

Mother Nature had even cooperated with a winter storm that had dumped six inches of the white stuff over Trenton the day before. So now, a white blanket covered the frozen ground, insuring a white Christmas. This thrilled the young and young-at-heart, because the area had snow to play with, but it was a bitch for the many travelers on the road. Even so, adults and children bundled up from the frigid weather with hats, scarves, and gloves. They still smiled, knowing that the holiday was upon them, and for some, that meant time off from school or work.

The post office had lines of people curled around on the street. All of them were either sending or receiving mail, which included packages and Christmas cards. Between the snow and throngs of people waiting in line, pedestrians had very little wriggle room to navigate around the sidewalks. All month, the radio had been blaring Christmas music day and night. In fact, "It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas" was playing right now, and it really was looking a lot like Christmas to all the passerbys.

Houses up and down block after block were decked out with holiday the joy of the seasonwere wreaths, colorful Christmas lights – their bulbs flashing on and off – doors decorated like gifts covered in wrapping paper, ribbon, and bows. Every so often, less commercialized decorations adorned a home, like a crècheof the nativity scene: baby Jesus in a manger. Other homes hosted Santa Claus with elves, snowmen, reindeer, and candy canes. Once in a while, a house or two sporting a menorah or other Hanukkah decorations could be seen scattered throughout the neighborhood.

Looking out her kitchen window, Valerie Kloughn saw none of it. She had a lot on her mind and rubbed her rounded stomach absently. Her supposed pregnancy last February proved to be false when she married Albert last Valentine's Day. But later on, she became pregnant for the fourth time, and now her due date was rapidly approaching.

She thought to herself,_Christmas__ is the time to let your heart do the thinking. I love Christmas, not just because of the presents, but because of all the decorations and light and the warmth of the season__._

The whole thing about peace on Earth and good will towards man gave her goose bumps. For Val, the true meaning of any holiday was that you share it with the people you love – your family. And her family was growing by leaps and bounds. Wouldn't now, with the baby's imminent arrival and it being the holiday season, be the perfect time to end the estrangement of the Kloughn family, who'd severed ties after Albert married Valerie?

The trick was how could she surprise Albert with the best gift of all? The one that was priceless, so he could reconcile with his folks. Since Lisa's birth, they had seen very little of them, and it was the perfect time of the year to rectify that. She willed herself to get back at the task at hand and wash the breakfast dishes in the sink, starting with the mugs that had remnants of hot chocolatein them.

Val was very nervous; she was hosting her first holiday party in her new home. There were so many things that had to be done. Some of the guests were going to be her husband Albert's family. They had never been to her home before, and she wanted to make a good first impression. The few times she'd seen them, they had all seemed standoffish – especially her mother-in-law; for the first time in Val's life, someone didn't approve of her. She had always been the perfect daughter, student, but now she was far from the perfect daughter-in-law to Mrs. Kloughn.

When they got married, Mrs. Kloughn voiced the most opposition, since Albert and Val weren't of the same faith. At the hospital when their baby Lisa was born, Mrs. Kloughn had been mortified when informed that Lisa was to be christened and raised Catholic. The communication between mother and son suffered, and then flickered out.

This was the first time there had been a thaw in the strained relationship – and that was why Val didn't want her mother-in-law to feel that she'd been snubbed by not celebrating Hanukkah, the Jewish festival of lights, which was also celebrated in December. Lisa, although being raised Catholic, was a product of a mixed marriage and needed to be exposed to her father's heritage, as well. Albert was an easy-going guy and didn't make a fuss; he'd adapted to Valerie's religious beliefs.

Val wanted to make an effort to have a more blended holiday, so instead of celebrating just Christmas or Hanukkah, they would be celebrating Chrismukkah. She had a feeling that anything she did would be wrong, but for Albert's and Lisa's sakes, she had to try. The only thing was, except for lighting candles, she didn't know anything about Hanukkah. She dialed Steph, who knew all kinds of people. Maybe she could help.

"Yo, Val," Steph actually answered her phone after only the second ring.

"Hi, Steph. What's with the yo?" Val asked in an exasperated voice.

"Nothing. Just a habit I got into. What's up?"

"Can you come over to my house Christmas Eve? Mom, Dad, and Grandma already said yes," Val explained.

"Sure. Won't it be too much for you in your condition?"

"No. I am feeling fine and have tons of energy. I've never had company at the new house and figured with two little ones, it might be a long time before I could do it again."

"But doesn't Mom usually have it at the house?" Stephanie's tone showed her confusion.

"Yes, you know she does, but she and Grandmawant to go to the midnight Christmas Eve Mass this year. If they have it at their house, you know them...They'll never get to go to church. They'll find one thing after another to do, and then be too tired when it's time to go."

"Yup, that makes sense. It's okay by me, as long as you don't expect me to cook anything."

"Don't worry, I've got it covered. Mom has made a lot of stuff in advance, and it's in my basement freezer," Val assured her.

"Hey, Val... By any chance, did Mom make any of the fudge with the cherries in them?"

"Steph, are you psychic? That is one of the things in the freezer," laughed Val.

"Goody, I love those! They taste like chocolate covered cherries. Yum!"

"That's not the only thing in the freezer. There are pasta dishes, too."

Stephanie's stomach rumbled, and she asked, "What kind? Aren't we doing the feast of the seven seas?"

"We are, but you can't freeze cooked fish," Val said, "so Mom, Grandma, and I are each making something else. We're having the seven fish dishes – the usual ones, like shrimp cocktail, baked clams, lobster bisque, stuffed tilapia, fried flounder, crabmeat dip, and some other one. Not everybody likes fish, so Mom gave me a casserole dish of either baked ziti, eggplant parmesan, or lasagna, I don't know which."

"That a lot of possibilities. She didn't tell you what she made?"

"Nope. I guess she forgot to, and since she brought it over covered, I couldn't peek. So we won't find out until Christmas Eve."

"That's okay. Any of those choices would be delicious. What else did they make?"

"There is enough desserts to satisfy your sweet tooth. She and Grandma made dozens of Christmas cookies, too. The girls went over to help like we used to do. Remember, Steph? We used to eat more cookies than we made." Val laughed, remembering back to when they were kids.

"You know I do." Stephanie groaned. "Now I'm getting hungry, and I just ate breakfast. In those days, you could eat all the cookies you want and not worry about gaining weight. It sure is easier to be a kid than an adult."

"Yes. Speaking of that... My in-laws are coming over that night, too."

"I'm glad you invited them. They need to get to know you and the girls. And you need to know them, "Stephanie said firmly.

"Agreed, but there is another problem."

"What is that?"

"I want to do something for them for Hanukkah," Val said, her voice starting to rise, "but I don't know much about it."

"That's right, they're Jewish. Okay, don't panic. How much do you know?" Steph asked calmly.

"Is it the holiday where they give gifts for twelve days in a row?"

"No... I see we have our work cut out for us. I don't know that much. But I do know it's eight days. It is the twelve days of _Christmas_, like the song."

"See, it's hopeless!" Val said, whining. "I don't know anything. My mother-in-law was right. Albert should have married a Jewish woman."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're damn lucky."

"I am?"

"Yes, you know you are," Steph said, rolling her eyes.

"I am, aren't I?"

"Absolutely. You found love a second time to a man who loves not only you and Lisa, but sees the older girls as his, too."

"My snugglumpkins is a very special guy," Val said, feeling a smile creep up on her face.

"He sure is, and don't you forget it."

"Okay, but I still need to know something about Hanukkah."

"Why don't you Google it?" Steph looked at the clock. "I could come over in about fifteen minutes, and we could call around to see if we can find anything more."

"That would be fine. Oh! Wait a minute. The girls and I were going to the Christmas tree farm to pick out the perfect tree."

"The perfect Christmas tree? All Christmas trees are perfect!"

"We'll soon find out. See you when you get here. Let me get the girls ready. They're still in pajamas."

"Okay. See you in fifteen. Bye."

Stephanie hung up her cell and looked at her companion, all dressed in black. "Can you drop me by my sister's? We're going tree chopping."

"Chopping? Don't you mean shopping?"

"Nope, chopping. We're going to one of those Christmas tree farms."

"Are you sure you should be that close to an ax?"

" Very funny, Lester. You're a rival to jolly, old Saint Nick."

"Beautiful, the main reason Santa is so jolly is because he knows where all the bad girls live. But the problem is, he only gets to see them once a year."

"You would say that, because you're a bad boy... I bet you visit them more than once! You're the gift that keeps on giving. But Santa Claus has the right idea – visit only once a year. You know how hard it is to get all those gifts for a lot of people."

"Well, in that case, breakfast was my treat," Lester said, picking up the check.

Steph tried to grab it, but Lester shooed her away.

Rolling his eyes at her, he said, "Please, Beautiful, not a problem."

"I understand, but you have to know I wasn't crying poverty. I just meant that buying all those gifts adds up. Plus, you want to get something they either want or need. Something that means something to them."

"Affirmative. Don't worry about it. You can pick up the check next time."

"Glad you understand. By the way, that sounds like a plan. Do you want to go with us to the tree farm?"

"Nah, I'll pass. But the idea of you wielding an axe turns me on."

"That is real sick, Santos; do you have a circumcision wish?"

Not at all. I'll tell you mine fantasies if you'll tell me yours..."

"Okay then, let's change the subject. Since we're talking about circumcision, what do you know about Hanukkah?"

"Beautiful, it's frightening how you connect things. Circumcision to Hanukkah...it's crazy."

"How can you say that? Jewish infant boys get circumcised, so it is not so farfetched to think of a Jewish holiday."

"Okay, whatever you say. I know a little about Judaism."

"How did you learn?" Stephanie was genuinely curious, hoping Les would tell her more.

"My college roommate was Jewish. What do you want to know?"

"I know it is eight days, and you light candles. But why is it celebrated?"

"You're right about the eight days," Lester confirmed. "Okay, let me give you the condensed version. In ancient times, the Greeks took over that part of the world and wanted the Jewish people to worship their gods, which the people refused. There was a battle, which was remarkable, because a small band of people fought against a larger trained army."

"So it isn't like Christmas at all."

"No, it is celebrated because a miracle happened."

"A miracle?"

"Yes. Not only did the Maccabees win against all odds—"

"Wait a minute... Who are the Maccabees?" Steph asked quickly.

"That is the name given to the group, because their leader's family name was Maccabees."

"So the holiday is celebrated because of the victory. I can see parades or flags, but I still don't understand why the candles are lit."

"That was miraculous, I guess, but not the true miracle."

"Lester, now you lost me. What was the miracle?"

"In those days, they had no electricity—"

"Les, I know that. Can you get to the point?"

The two had long exited the restaurant and gone to Lester's vehicle – some black SUV naturally – and were a few blocks away from Val's house.

"All right, you're taking away from my storytelling expertise," Lester said, pouting.

The SUV pulled right up in front of the Kloughn house, where Mary Alice and Angie were waiting.

Steph thought to herself, _W__hat__ is it with the females in my family waiting on the porch for my arrival?_

Once they saw her, the girls ran toward the curb on the shoveled and salted walkway.

"Mom, Aunt Steph is here!" Angie said.

"Tell her I'll be right out."

"Okay, Mom," Angie called.

"Hi, Aunt Steph. Hi, mister," Mary Alice said, greeting the adults emerging from the SUV.

"What did Mom say about speaking to strangers?" Angie lectured her sister.

"Angie, he is not a stranger if he is driving Aunt Steph," Mary Alice said to her sister, and then turned to her aunt. "Right?"

"Girls, this is Lester Santos. Les, these are my nieces, Angie and Mary Alice."

"Hmphf; I am a young lady, even if you're not." Angie corrected primly.

The two adults exchanged a look and smiled. Then, Steph and Les walked over to the driveway, where Val's car was parked.

Val had come out with baby Lisa and was trying to fit her stroller in the trunk, which was filled to its capacity. As much as she tried, there was no way it fit the umbrella stroller in the large family sedan. The car was not big enough to fit Steph, Val, her daughters, all their stuff, and a tree comfortably.

"Why don't we put Lisa's car seat in my truck and take it? It will fit us all, plus the tree," Lester inquired.

"Are you sure, Mr. Santos?" Val asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, and please, call me Lester."

"Okay, if you call me Val or Valerie."

"It's a deal, as long as the girls can call me Lester or Les, too."

"It is very nice to meet you, sir," Angie said formally.

"Ladies, the pleasure is all mine."

Mary Alice poked her sister in the ribs and whispered, "He called us ladies. Doesn't he see we're little girls?"

"Hmphf," sniffed Angie. "Speak for yoursel"Save it. Just spit it out."

"Okay, who are you? The Grinch who stole poetic license? Sheesh!" he teased.

They were at red light, and Steph gave Lester one of her death glares. He paled under his naturally swarthy complexion and proceeded with his explanation.

"The miracle is that there was only a jar of oil pure enough to be used in the Temple. That amount should have lasted only one day, but it—"

"I know! It lasted eight days instead. Wow, that is a miracle. A jar of oil that's supposed to last only one lasts eight. "

"Yes. It is a story about good winning over evil."

"Thanks, Les. Now I have more to tell Val."

"What's this have to do with your sister?" asked a puzzled Lester.

"She's hosting a holiday party, and her guests are Albert's family."

"Still not getting why she needs to know about Hanukkah," he commented.

"Sorry, I thought you knew her in-laws are Jewish."

"No, I didn't, but now I see."

The SUV pulled right up in front of the Kloughn house, where Mary Alice and Angie were waiting.

Steph thought to herself, _W__hat__ is it with the females in my family waiting on the porch for my __arrival?_

Once they saw her, the girls ran toward the curb on the shoveled and salted walkway.

"Mom, Aunt Steph is here!" Angie said.

"Tell her I'll be right out."

"Okay, Mom," Angie called.

"Hi, Aunt Steph. Hi, mister," Mary Alice said, greeting the adults emerging from the SUV.

"What did Mom say about speaking to strangers?" Angie lectured her sister.

"Angie, he is not a stranger if he is driving Aunt Steph," Mary Alice said to her sister, and then turned to her aunt. "Right?"

"Girls, this is Lester Santos. Les, these are my nieces, Angie and Mary Alice."

"Hmphf; I am a young lady, even if you're not." Angie corrected primly.

The two adults exchanged a look and smiled. Then, Steph and Les walked over to the driveway, where Val's car was parked.

Val had come out with baby Lisa and was trying to fit her stroller in the trunk, which was filled to its capacity. As much as she tried, there was no way it fit the umbrella stroller in the large family sedan. The car was not big enough to fit Steph, Val, her daughters, all their stuff, and a tree comfortably.

"Why don't we put Lisa's car seat in my truck and take it? It will fit us all, plus the tree," Lester inquired.

"Are you sure, Mr. Santos?" Val asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, and please, call me Lester."

"Okay, if you call me Val or Valerie."

"It's a deal, as long as the girls can call me Lester or Les, too."

"I usually don't like my girls to call adults by their first names, but—"

"Mom, why don't we call him Mister Lester?" suggested Mary Alice.

"That's a fair compromise, don't you think," agreed Angie.

"Yes, it is. I don't think we could impose on you, Mister Lester. I'm sure you have much better things to do," Valerie stated.

"Well," Stephanie interrupted, "I can sway the argument. He knows a lot about Hanukkah. Better yet, he is willing to share this knowledge with us. Not to mention, you shouldn't be lugging any trees, and I might not be able to carry one by myself."

"Can he, Mom, please, please?" Mary Alice and Angie cried in unison.

Even Lisa got excited and joined in the frenzy, yelling, "Pees, pees."

Everyone settled in the SUV, which had three rows of seats. Lisa in her car seat was safely secured in the middle with her mother, the two older girls were in the way back, and Steph riding shotgun. On the drive, Lester managed to get three new admirers, swooning over every word he said.

"On Hanukkah, children play with a dreidel," he started.

"Isn't a dreidel a top?" Angie asked.

"Yes, it is. It can be played with in two ways."

"What are they, Mister Lester?" Mary Alice chimed in.

"Well, you can either have a player be a top and spin around, or you play with an actual dreidel. You put either real money or chocolate money called gelt in the kitty, and depending on the Hebrew letter your top lands on, you either get nothing, half, or all of the money inside.

"Sounds like fun. Wish we could play sometime," Angie (or Mary Alice...) said with a frown.

"How about we play Christmas Eve when Albert's family comes over?" Val suggested.

"Aren't we Albert's family? So won't we be there already?" asked Mary Alice in a confused tone of voice.

"Yes, of course we are, sweetheart," Val explained. "I meant his parents, sister, brothers, and their spouses and children."

"Oh, we've never met them before."

"No, you haven't. I last saw them when Lisa was born," Valerie said.

Mary Alice's eyes grew big. "Hey, that is a long time ago. Lisa is almost three. How come they didn't come for her birthdays?"

"I don't know, but they're coming in two days. Isn't that exciting? Some other children – Albert's nephews – are going to be there, too."

"Wouldn't that make them our cousins?" Mary Alice scrunched up her face, looking confused.

"They're technically Lisa's, not ours." Angie answered.

"I want cousins, too, and Aunt Steph isn't married." Mary Alice frowned.

Lester looked at Stephanie, who warned, "Don't even go there."

The conversation ended then, because the unlikely gang of Lester, Steph, Val, and her daughters arrived at the tree farm and got busy going through the grove, looking over the trees. Steph was surprised that you didn't cut down the tree, but dug it up with the root ball intact. That way, after the holidays were done, the tree could be transplanted outside. Lester continued on, and once they'd picked their tree, they sat around the outdoor fireplace, eating doughnuts and drinkinghot apple cider. By the register, mistletoe was hanging.

Les leered at Stephanie, pointed to the hanging mistletoe, and then puckered up. "Beautiful, whatever happens under the mistletoe stays under the mistletoe."

"Oh please, Lester. Give me a break; I don't want to lose my breakfast."

Les laughed in response and mussed Stephanie's hair.

On the way back to the SUV, Lester told them more about Hanukkah.

"Steph, you might be interested in the food served on Hanukkah."

"You thought right, Les. What do they eat?"

"Jelly-filled doughnuts, as long as they're deep fried. I don't about Boston Crèmes, but probably yes."

"No problem if there are no Boston Crèmes. I like other kinds, too. I have not met a doughnut I haven't liked," Stephanie said with a grin.

"Lester, I've known Stephanie all my life, and I can vouch for that," Val said teasingly. "Is there anything else?"

"Latkes."

"What are latkes?" Val asked, as Stephanie and the girls all listened curiously.

"Potato pancakes."

"I thought pancakes are made from Bisquik for breakfast."

"No, there are pancakes that you can eat for dinner made of potatoes, onion, and matzo," Les explained.

"Isn't matzo for Passover?"

"Yes, but it used to make the latkes, too."

"Sounds delish," Steph remarked, rubbing her tummy.

The tree was loaded onto the SUV. Once everyone was settled in, the ignition started and the car hummed. Lisa yawned. Her eyes blinked a couple of times, and she fought falling asleep. She lost the battle, and on the ride back, she, Mary Alice, and even Val fell asleep. It must have been due to the brisk, cold air and the exertion of walking all over the farm.

With three of the passengers asleep, the car grew very quiet, until the silence was broken.

"Can we stop?" asked Angie suddenly.

This startled her aunt. "Why do you want to stop?" Steph anxiously asked. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No. No, I don't. I want to shop for some Hanukkah things to decorate the tree. You think Mom will be okay with it?"

Since Valerie was asleep, the decision rested on Stephanie. "You know, I don't see anything wrong with that. Let's buy the stuff and double check with your mom when she wakes up. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great to me," Angie agreed.

A quarter of a mile away, they stopped at Michael's, a craft and hobby store. When Steph and Angie shopped, Les checked his cellphone. Twenty minutes later, the two shoppers emerged from the store, carrying a couple of bags. They got back in the SUV, and in no time, they were back in Trenton.

When they returned to the Kloughn home, Val and Mary Alice woke up, once the hypnotizing motion stopped. Val took the still sleeping Lisa to her crib, while the others unpacked the car.

"I'll be right back to show you where to put the tree after I put the baby down," Val said. "Hard to believe in a few weeks, she won't be the youngest anymore."

At that moment, Mary Alice and Angie walked in with the craft bags, while Lester carried in the tree. Steph carried other bags and a heavy metal pail.

"What's that," Val asked suspiciously, pointing at the bags. "I don't remember buying that."

"You didn't. Aunt Steph did," Angie corrected her mother.

"Okay," Lester, who was still carrying the tree, huffed. "I'll wait here."

"You know, that is the perfect place for it. Leave it there," Val marveled. "Just put the root ball in the metal pail so the tree stays alive. After the holidays, we're planting the tree on the front lawn."

"Val, why don't you leave Lisa in the portable crib? Why do you have to go up and down the stairs?" Stephanie asked.

"That's a good idea. Carrying her for a long time exhausts me," Val replied. "So what's in the bags?"

"I don't know, Mom. I was asleep," grumbled Mary Alice.

"We bought crafts and Hanukkah decorations."

"Hanukkah decorations?" Valerie asked.

"Yes. With Albert's family coming, I thought it would be a good idea," Angie explained.

"We should do something for Hanukkah," Mary Alice stated.

The girls started to take out all the contents of the bag. There was glitter glue, plain ornaments, stickers, paints, a dreidel, and pipe cleaners.

"Yes, that is great idea, Angie. We can put Hanukkah decorations on the tree. Oh good," Mary Alice said. She bit her lip and asked, "Is that okay with you, Mom?" Her eyes brimmed with unspent tears.

"Hmm, I don't know... What will Mom and the neighbors think?"

"It doesn't matter what they think. You have to start your own traditions, Valerie," Steph admonished. "You can't always look for Mom's approval."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what are traditions?" Mary Alice asked. She touched her head with her hand, smearing some blue paint on her face. "There is so much to learn. It's like school."

"A tradition is something you do every year."

"I know! Like eating turkey on Thanksgiving or having pasta with red gravy on Sundays at Nana's."

"Yes, exactly," Val confirmed.

"Mr. Lester, do you have any traditions you and your family observe?" Angie asked.

"Yes. My family is Cuban."

Stephanie's ears perked up, and she listened carefully as he continued.

"In Cuba, kids don't get gifts on Christmas Day like they do here. There was no Santa Claus, either."

"No Santa Claus? How do they get their gifts?" Mary Alice cried, scandalized. "Is Santa mad at them?"

"No, Santa isn't mad at them, honey. I am sure they still get presents."

"That's true. We get our gifts on the sixth day of January."

"January sixth? You have to wait all the way past the new year to get presents? Why do you have to wait so long?"

"We wait because we observe _Los Reyes Magos, _the 'The Magician Kings' – or what you might know as the Three Wise Men."

"I know who the three wise men are. We learned that in CCD," Mary Alice said.

"Do you do anything else?" Angie asked.

"We do a lot things you do now that our family is in America. In many towns in Cuba, this day was marked with a formal procession."

"Mister Lester, what is a procession?" Mary Alice was once again curious.

"A procession is just a fancy word for parade."

As they were talking, the girls decorated the tree. Angie and Mary Alice decided to make some ornaments on their own. They ordered pizza and were joined by Albert, continuing the impromptu party. Then he put the star on top. They gushed about how nice it looked with the blended holiday decorations and exclaimed how they had a new holiday tradition.

After days of cleaning and polishing, the big night came. It was now the night before Christmas and all through the house, everyone was stirring, even the computer's mouse.

Valerie's nerves were still uneasy, not to mention the cramps she felt as she dressed the girls up in their holiday finery. She thought to herself, _I__ must __have eaten too__ many __doughnuts._ She shrugged it aside, because soon, the company would come and the festivities would begin.

Every hour on the hour, the church bells would peal, proclaiming the time. The number of rings would be the same as the time. Promptly at six o'clock, the bells of the church rang six times. The guests were about to descend on the Kloughns, whether they were ready or not.

At one minute past six, the doorbell rang. Mary Alice raced and beat her sister to the door. Standing right outside was a group of five people she didn't know, but the older man with glasses looked familiar.

"Hi! You really look like Albert. You must be the Kloughns. Happy Hanukkah!"

"Hello. Happy Hanukkah to you, too," the man said.

The attractive fortyish woman with blonde hair and green eyes smiled at Mary Alice and said, "Yes, we are. I'm Arlene, Albert's sister-in-law. I'm so glad we finally get to meet. This is my husband, Julian, our sons, Adam and Max, and my mother-in-law, Clara."

Clara stepped forward, a formidable woman in her late sixties, who resembled a hawk. Her ice-blue eyes pierced through Mary Alice, who took a step back in fright.

"It is pleasure to meet you, maidela," Clara said, "but we need to come in. It's freezing out here."

Mary Alice relaxed from the warmth in the elderly woman's voice and ushered the company into the house.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please come in. But my name is Mary Alice, not maidela."

"Maidela means a girl," said Max, who wore glasses. "How old are you? I'm eight."

"Cool, I'm nine."

"Hello! I'm glad you could join us," Val said while fussing with her necklace. "Albert will be back in a few minutes. He'll be so surprised and pleased that you're here."

Introductions were made all around as Plums, Kloughns, and Grandma Mazur made each other's acquaintance. Albert's face beamed with joy when he saw his family all together. Many people's eyes brimmed with tears as they witnessed the reconciliation.

The party started to swing into high gear. Ice cubes clinked in drinks as the partygoers settled into the merriment of the celebration. Hors d'oeuvres were passed, and then dinner was served. Mrs. Kloughn's contribution was a tasty tray of potato latkes that were wolfed down with applesauce or sour cream. The dinner was eaten with compliments directed to all the chefs involved.

Once the meal was done and the table cleared, the women talked around the dining room, the men watched TV in the living room, and the children played throughout the house. Considering that some guests had just met, everybody got along great.

Dessert was being set up, when someone glanced at Val. The lower half of her dress was soaked.

"Mommy," whispered Mary Alice. "Did you pee on yourself?"

"No, sweetie," said Clara Kloughn. "Your mom is in labor."

"On my goodness," exclaimed Helen. "The baby is coming."

"Isn't that a pip," exclaimed Grandma. "A baby on Christmas Eve."

"Let's get her to the hospital."

"I'm a doctor," Arlene stated. "There is no reason to panic."

Some of the family went with Val and Albert to the hospital, while others, including Stephanie, remained at the house with the youngsters. At midnight, a baby was born that paralleled a birth that occurred so many years ago. With all the similarities, there were many differences, too. It showed that a birth was always a miraculous event. After all, it had just accomplished something wonderful. It had solidified a bond that had broken for some and created a new one for others who had never met before.

Jason Christopher Kloughn made his appearance to the delight of his extended family members at the dawn of Christmas Day. Weighing in at six pounds, eight ounces, the baby was healthy, even though he was three weeks early. When Clara Kloughn saw her newborn grandson nestled in his mother's arms, she was overcome with emotion.

"Valerie," she exclaimed, "I've been so foolish. I should have been overjoyed when Lisa was born."

"Mrs. Kloughn, we can begin again starting now." Val assured her.

"Thanks dear. My stubborn pride got in the way. I'd like to be part of your lives. All of you."

"All of us? " Val asked.

"yes, your daughters from your first marriage too." Mrs. Kloughn. "If it okay with you and them, I'd love them to call me grandma. By the way you're a wonderful mother, they're lovely girls,"

"No need to apologize. We can go on from this day forward. Without family and love, life would be missing something."

Everybody in the room agreed.

The entire extended family would always remember the first and merriest Chrismukkah they would ever celebrate and the birth of their newest member.


End file.
